Angelica Gets Grounded on Easter
Transcript Part 1: Angelica beats up Azura and gets no Easter candy *(March 31, 2018) *Azura: OK class. I will be substituting Mrs. Cheerfields’ class today because Mrs. Cheerfields is on vacation for a week. Let’s sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. *Angelica: No Azura. Let’s sing a different preschool song. Let's sing the Shimmer and Shine theme song instead of that silly preschool song *(Angelica sings the Shimmer and Shine theme song in Melanie Fontana’s voice) *Azura: Angelica, we are not singing the Shimmer and Shine theme song. I said, we are singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. That’s it, go to the time out corner now! *Angelica: Can I do a fake VHS opening? *Azura: No! Mrs. Cheerfields says you are not allowed to make fake VHS openings during class. Now go to the time out corner while I call your parents. *Angelica: No! I'm going to beat you up and smash your foot! *Azura: (Screams in her game voice extremely mega loudly) *(Angelica runs to Azura and beats her up as a dust cloud forms followed by some stars coming out, we hear punching, kicking and angry people yelling and fighting sound effects) *Azura: Ouch, that hurts! *Cries in her game voice* *Abigail: Azura, what’s wrong? *Azura: Angelica has beaten me up. *Abigail: What? Oh no! Don’t worry. I’ll call the ambulance to take you to the hospital. *(Abigail picks up Mrs. Cheerfields’ phone) *Abigail: Hello doctors, you'll not believe what Angelica did, she just beaten up Azura! Bring in the ambulance to bring Azura to the hospital! Thank you! Goodbye! *hangs up *Japanese ambulance arrives outside preschool. 2 Japanese doctors put the crying Azura at the back of the Japanese ambulance and the Japanese ambulance drives away *Abigail: As for you Angelica. I’m calling your parents. *Angelica: (in Pinkie Pie’s voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *picks up Mrs. Cheerfields’ phone *Abigail: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Pickles. Do you know what your daughter did. *Drew: What did she do? *Abigail: She beated Azura up. *Charlotte: What?! Oh my god! She is in big trouble. We’re coming to preschool to pick her up. *Abigail: Thanks goodbye. *(Abigail hangs up) *(When Drew and Charlotte Pickles got to preschool) *Drew: Angelica! We can’t believe you beaten up Azura. She won’t recover for a week. That’s it. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for double infinity years. *Charlotte: Let’s go home now! *(Angelica and her parents walk away) *(When Angelica and her parents got home) *Drew: For your punishment, we will call the Easter bunny and tell him not to bring you any candy or Nickelodeon DVDs this year. *Angelica: No (x20) I want candy and Nickelodeon DVDs. *Charlotte: That doesn't matter, go to your room now. *Angelica: (running away and crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Part 2 Finale: Angelica's worst Easter presents/The Visitors punish Angelica Pickles/Concussion time for Angelica Pickles *(Easter Sunday, April 1st, 2018) *Angelica: It’s Easter morning. Let's see if the Easter bunny bought me some candy and Nickelodeon DVDs. *(We see Angelica Pickles in the kitchen. No candy or Nickelodeon DVDs appear. Angelica is shocked) *Angelica: No! (x15) I didn’t get any candy or Nickelodeon DVDs. *(Drew and Charlotte Pickles appear) *Drew: That’s right Angelica. We called the Easter Bunny and told him not to give you candy or Nickelodeon DVDs this year! *Charlotte: But we did get you some presents. *Angelica: Really? *Drew: Yes! They’re in the living room! *Angelica: (running away in M. Bison’s voice) Yes, yes! *(Cut to: The living room) *(Angelica is shocked to see baby show, Disney, Universal and MGM themed presents as the Dramatic chipmunk sound effect plays) *Angelica: Those were not the presents I wanted. All of them are horrible. *Drew: I don’t care! However, we got you Barney DVDs, Teletubbies DVDs, Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails for the DS, some Super Why books, an Elmo plush toy, a The Wiggles T-shirt, a Caillou doll, some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs, some Bear in the Big Blue House action figures, Rolie Polie Olie and the Great Defender of Fun on DVD, Bob the Builder VHS tapes, some Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs, Fireman Sam and the Great Fire of Pontypandy on DVD, Postman Pat: The Movie on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Truck Loads of Fun on DVD, Thomas and the Magic Railroad on DVD, The Save-Ums DVDs by Sony Wonder, a Laugh and Learn puppy toy, Woody Woodpecker DVDs, Shimajirō DVDs, The Hunchback of Notre Dame on Blu-ray, Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray, Moana on Blu-ray, Cinderella (2015) DVD, An American Tail DVDs, The Lion King Blu-ray, Beauty and the Beast: 25th Anniversary Edition on Blu-ray, Aladdin: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Hercules DVD, Frozen on Blu-ray, Beauty and the Beast (2017) on Blu-ray, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 on DVD, Pretty Cure DVDs, Sailor Moon DVDs, The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Toy Story Trilogy on DVD, Monsters University on Blu-ray, Cars trilogy on Blu-ray, Inside Out on Blu-ray, Planes on Blu-Ray, Planes: Fire and Rescue on Blu-Ray, The Lion King Legacy Edition CD, some Elton John CDs, tickets to The Lion King Broadway, tickets to Aladdin Broadway, Pocahontas on Blu-ray, Tarzan on Blu-ray, All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 on DVD, a Fievel Mousekewitz plush toy, some The Lion Guard action figures, Dumbo: Big Top Edition on DVD and Zootopia on Blu-ray. These are the only things not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon that you will be allowed to use from now on. *Angelica: (in Pinkie Pie’s voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Charlotte: I don’t care what you think. They’re for your own good. *Drew: Normally I would say go upstairs to your room now, but instead, start doing stuff with these presents right now. *Angelica: Before I start, I just wish you were chocolate and eaten by bunnies. *Charlotte: Angelica, how dare you wish that we were chocolate and eaten by bunnies? That's it, we're going to call the visitors on you. *(30 minutes later) *Drew: Hey YankieDude5000, where are The Save-Ums? *YankieDude5000: They’re on an Easter egg hunt at Giffany’s house with Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light and Sheeta. *Drew: Alright. Now listen everybody, Angelica is grounded for infinity years. So we need to give her punishments. But first, introduce yourselves. *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe! *Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron. *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. You will pay attention to my franchise no matter what! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. I can't believe you injured Azura at preschool! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. If your dare call me a crybaby, Giffany will wash your mouth out with Lifebuoy soap! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. I agree with my future wife! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband and I will not tolerate your horrible behavior at preschool yesterday! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. If you dare pull a nasty April Fool's Day prank on my wife, I will come over and beat you up! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. You will not think about ruining my wedding on April 8th because if you do, my classmates will beat you up! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior make me eat too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. *Tolee: I'm Tolee. *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. *Elsa: I’m Elsa. *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. *Moana: I'm Moana. *Maui: I'm Maui. *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, You'll not only watch my Disney movie but also other Disney movies as well. *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. *Guido: I'm Guido. *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. *Baymax: I'm Baymax. *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. *Fear: I'm Fear. *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. *Belle: I'm Belle. *Snow White: I'm Snow White. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girl! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! *My Melody: I'm My Melody! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! *Ericina: I'm Ericina! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233! *TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444! *Weatherstar4000Video: I'm Weatherstar4000Video. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! *Mario: I'm Mario. *Luigi: I'm Luigi. *Wario: I'm Wario. *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. *Toad: I'm Toad. *Toadette: I'm Toadette. *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. *Sonic: I'm Sonic. *Tails: I'm Tails. *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. *Amy: I'm Amy. *Cream: I'm Cream. *Jet: I'm Jet. *Storm: I'm Storm. *Wave: I'm Wave. *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Goku: *Bulma: * * * * * * * * * * *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you over with my royal mail van and you will be flatten into a pancake! *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! * * *Spark Mandrill: *Flame Mammoth: *Storm Eagle: *Sting Chameleon: *Armored Armadillo: *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *The Save-Ums along with Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light and Sheeta will only appear in the first deleted scene. Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Megaman X show Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show